


Things Are Not Black And White

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: Things are not always as they seem in Eregion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was completed for the B2MeM 2017 challenge, with the wildcard prompt of 'Black and White'. I really enjoyed creating this piece of Sauron disguised as Annatar - it's a rework of a previous piece, and I'm much more enamored of this design for Annatar. Because I enjoyed making the piece so much, I also did a colour version.

_Things are not black and white - they are not always what they seem.  
Fair things may appear foul and foul things may walk in the guise of the fair._

_**Things are not always black and white** (B&W)_

 

_**Things are not always black and white** (Colour)_


End file.
